Hope
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: "I hope I can turn back the time, and say the truth to her…"


**Title :** Hope

**Summary :** "I hope I can turn back the time, and say the truth to her…"

**Cast : **Siwon and Kyuhyun

**Warning :** it's a GS fanfict. Inspired by my English textbook. Please enjoy it. As usual, don't like, don't read, no copy, no bash.

V.D Ent, proudly present…

.

.

.

**HOPE**

.

.

.

**1****st**** Hope : A Girl in CD Store**

Choi Siwon (19 tahun) adalah seorang namja dengan paras yang terpahat sempurna, tubuh ideal dengan abs idaman semua namja, kaya, cerdas, ramah, baik hati, oh… bukankah dia sangat sempurna? Tapi…

Nyatanya tidak…

Dia memiliki semuanya, kecuali hidupnya. Tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain, Siwon ternyata mengidap penyakit yang belum ditemukan cara pengobatannya hingga sekarang. Semenjak dia divonis oleh dokter dengan penyakitnya itu dan diberitahu kalau usianya tak lama lagi, setiap harinya dia habiskan dirumah bersama ibunya yang selalu merawatnya.

"eomma, aku ingin keluar, aku bosan dirumah terus. Aku takkan lama."

"baiklah. Hati-hati, Siwonnie."

"ne, eomma." Siwon mengecup pipi eommanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Cuci mata sebentar tak apa kan?

Siwon terus berjalan keluar dari blok perumahannya dan melewati banyak sekali toko yang berjejer dipinggir jalan. Dia terus berjalan hingga melewati sebuah toko kaset. Dia memandangi toko itu dari luar selama beberapa saat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke toko itu. hanya ada beberapa orang disana yang sedang melihat-lihat kaset, dan seorang yeoja yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya duduk dibalik meja kasir. Siwon terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan apapun selain yeoja itu, hingga tak terasa kalau dia sudah berada tepat didepan yeoja itu hanya berhalangkan sebuah meja.

"annyeonghaseyo, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya yeoja itu ramah. Cho Kyuhyun. Gumam Siwon pelan saat membaca tag name yeoja tersebut. dan tak sengaja Kyuhyun mendengarnya.

"ne? ah~ ne, ne ireumeun Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Geunyang Kyuhyun bulleo juseyo (namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja Kyuhyun)." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi sembari tersenyum. Siwon terpana melihat senyuman Kyuhyun yang begitu manis dimatanya, rasanya Siwon ingin mencium kyuhyun saat itu juga.

PLAKK…

Siwon menampar pipinya sendiri, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "andwae. Tidak boleh." Gumam Siwon dalam hati. Kyuhyun yang kebingungan dengan sikap Siwon hanya diam dan memberikan tatapan polos pada Siwon.

"Eumm… apa ada yang bisa kubantu, oppa? Kau mencari kaset seperti apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah…Eumm… Kaset seperti apa ya?" Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sebenarnya. Dia tidak tahu mau membeli kaset seperti apa, karena dia masuk ketoko itu bukan karena ingin membeli kaset, tetapi karena dia melihat Kyuhyun. Love at first sight, eh?

"kaset yang bisa diputar dihatimu ada tidak?"

PLAKK…

Siwon menampar pipinya lagi, karena khayalannya yang gila barusan. Semua pelanggan toko menoleh kearah Siwon dan menatapnya aneh karena dia sudah dua kali menampar dirinya sendiri tanpa sebab. Kyuhyun memandang Siwon khawatir.

"O-oppa, gwaenchanha? Pipimu memerah karena kau sudah menamparnya dua kali." Ujar Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang terlihat sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Tak ada respon, Kyuhyun mengibas-kibakan tangannya didepan Siwon.

"eo? Waeyo?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"oppa gwaenchanha? Semua pelanggan memperhatikanmu." kata Kyuhyun. Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru, benar saja. Semua pelanggan sedang memperhatikannya dengan tampang cengo.

"ah-hahaha… mian." Siwon berjalan mundur dengan agak tergesa-gesa sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapakali.

"aku belum tahu mau membeli apa. Kurasa lebih baik aku kembali lagi saja besok." Setelah berkata begitu Siwon pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan khawatir dari Kyuhyun, "oppa, aw…"

BRAKK…

Bagus Kyuhyun, kau terlambat memberikan peringatan dan berhasil membuat Siwon dengan mulusnya menabrak pintu keluar.

Siwon dibuat mundur beberapa langkah karena pintu sialan yang tak bilang-bilang kalau dia dipajang disana sembari mengelus-elus dahinya yang menjadi korban. Beberapa pelanggan ada yang menahan tawanya melihat tingkah konyol Siwon. Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengatakan 'mian' sambil membungkuk lagi. Lalu berjalan cepat kepintu keluar tadi dan mendorong pintu tersebut.

Namun anehnya, seberapa kuat pun Siwon mendorong, pintu itu tak mau terbuka. Siwon memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon prihatin dan menggerakkan tangannya seolah sedang menarik handle pintu tersebut. Siwon mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, dan… Walla… pintunya terbuka. Ternyata pintunya harus ditarik, bukan didorong. Poor Siwon.

Setelah Siwon meninggalkan toko tersebut, gelak tawa para pelanggan disana langsung meledak, Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"nona, tolong bungkuskan kaset ini untukku." Pinta seorang pelanggan namja pada Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk tersenyum.

"nde. Chankkamanyo." Jawab Kyuhyun, pelanggan itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi Kyuhyun.

"kulihat namja tadi suka padamu, nona."

"ne?" kyuhyun menatap pelanggannya itu bingung, tapi setelah itu tersenyum. "maldo andwae(tidak mungkin) kami bahkan baru bertemu tadi. Mana mungkin dia bisa langsung suka padaku." Kilah Kyuhyun.

"apa nona tidak tahu tentang love at first sight?"

"aku tahu. Tapi kurasa aku tak begitu tertarik. Jja! Ini, sudah kubungkuskan, totalnya 7000 won." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan kaset tadi pada pelanggan tersebut. Pelanggan tersebut memberikan selembar uang 10000 won pada Kyuhyun.

"ini uangnya, simpan saja kembaliannya, nona. Cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja, kau tahu nona?" setelah bergumam begitu, pelanggan tersebut langsung melangkah pergi dari toko kaset itu sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengucapkan terima kasih.

"kenapa banyak sekali pelanggan yang aneh hari ini?" gumam Kyuhyun.

**#Do You Believe in Hope?#**

Keesokkan harinya, seperti yang dikatakan Siwon, dia kembali datang ketoko kaset milik Kyuhyun.

"annyeonghaseyo." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah.

"annyeonghaseyo. Eh, itu, Kyuhyun-ssi, apa tokomu tidak apa-apa setelah kejadian memalukan yang kuperbuat kemarin?" tanya Siwon dengan tampang polos. Kyuhyun tersenyum ceria.

"gwaenchanha, malah toko tambah ramai. Gamsahamnida."ujar Kyuhyun.

"jinjja? Syukurlah."

"jadi, oppa…"

"Siwon. Namaku Siwon."

"Oh, jadi, Siwon oppa, kaset apa yang kau cari?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"apa kau punya CD Mozart?"

"uwoo~ klasik, eo? Jarang sekali ada yang mencarinya, tapi tenang saja, aku memiliki koleksi musik-musik klasik yang lengkap. Kau bisa mencarinya didekat rak kanan yang paling sudut didekat pintu masuk." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"gomawo." Siwon langsung melesat menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun tadi dan kembali lagi setelah menemukan yang dia cari.

"ketemu?"

"ketemu. Ini, tolong bungkuskan yang cantik dan rapi ya." pinta Siwon.

"jadi ini hadiah? Untuk siapa?"

"untuk eomma-ku. Dia berulangtahun hari ini."

"jeongmal? Wah, eomma-mu beruntung sekali bisa memilik anak sepertimu oppa."

"berapa?" tanya Siwon saat Kyuhyun menyerahkan kaset miliknya.

"karena kau sudah membuat tokoku ramai, dan ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun eommamu, sebagai rasa terimakasihku, aku berikan ini secara gratis kali ini."

"jinjja?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"gomawo Kyuhyunnie…"

"ne, ne… sana, cepat pulang. Berikan hadiahnya, dan sampaikan salamku ya…"

"oke!" siwon mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan meninggalkan toko Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

**#Do You Believe in Hope?#**

Semenjak hari itu, Siwon selalu datang ketoko Kyuhyun untuk membeli kaset atau hanya sekedar membantu Kyuhyun ditokonya. Dan mereka juga bisa dibilang semakin dekat setiap harinya.

"kali ini kau membeli kaset apa Wonnie oppa?"

"eomma minta dibelikan kaset klasik lagi, jadi…"

"oh…" kyuhyun membulatkan mulutnya seperti mengatakan'oh'.

"Kyunnie…"

"hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membungkus kaset Siwon.

"aniyo, tidak jadi."

"kau aneh oppa." timpal kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan. ' sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan.' Gumam Siwon dalam hatinya.

**#Do You Believe in Hope?#**

Entah sampai kapan Siwon akan terus memendam perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, tak ada yang tahu. Semakin hari, penyakit yang dideritanya semakin menjadi. Tapi dia selalu bisa berakting dengan baik didepan Kyuhyun seolah dia baik-baik saja.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun merasa cemas dan khawatir karena Siwon yang biasanya akan datang untuk membeli atau membantunya ditoko sudah seminggu ini tak mengunjunginya. Entahlah, hanya saja perasaannya berkata kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, jangankan alamat, bahkan nomor telepon Siwonpun tak dipegangnya.

"apa dia sakit? Aish! Jinjjayo, kenapa tak kuminta nomor hpnya? Pabo Kyuhyun!" gumamnya sendiri. Hari ini kyuhyun hanya berdiam dirumahnya, toko sengaja tak dibukanya karena dia juga tak akan bisa bekerja dengan perasaan cemas seperti saat ini.

Kyuhyun benar, Siwon memang sedang sakit dan saat ini dia sedang berada di salah satu ruang rawat Seoul hospital. Dengan banyak peralatan medis terpasang disekujur tubuhnya.

_**Flashback**_

"eomma, aku berangkat dulu." Ujar Siwon pada eommanya.

"tapi, Siwon-ah, kemarin kau sudah hampir pingsan, istirahatlah dulu, besok baru ketempat temanmu itu."

"aniyo, eomma. Hanya sebentar saja. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Penting." Setelah itu Siwon langsung berjalan menjauhi dapur tempat eommanya berada.

"baiklah, hati-hati. Jangan lama-lama."

"ne." jawab Siwon. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Siwon merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya dan kepalanya serasa dihantam oleh balok besar, lalu pandangannya mulai mengabur dan kemudian gelap, sayup-sayup Siwon masih bisa mendengar teriakan eommanya yang kemudian menyuruh maid untuk menyiapkan mobil.

_**End of flashback**_

**#Do You Believe in Hope?#**

Disinilah Siwon sekarang, terbaring koma di ruang VVIP Seoul hospital. Dokter mengatakan kalau Siwon sudah tak ada harapan lagi. Eommanya langsung menghubungi sang appa saat Siwon tak sadarkan diri dirumah. Dan kini Appa Siwon sedang menenangkan Eomma Siwon yang sedari tadi menangis.

"boleh kami menjenguknya, uisanim?" tanya Tuan Choi. Setelah mendapatkan perizinan dari uisa, Tuan dan Nyonya Choi langsung memasuki ruang rawat Siwon. Tampak Siwon yang tengan terbaring dengan mata terpejam dan disekujur tubuhnya banyak terpasang alat yang menurut dokter dapat membantunya untuk bertahan.

"Kyu…" igau Siwon. Nyonya Choi langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Siwon.

"Siwonnie, sadarlah." Pinta nyonya Cho.

"Kyu…" igau Siwon lagi.

"Siapa Kyu?" tanya Tuan Choi pada istrinya. Tapi, nyonya Choi hanya menggeleng tak tahu.

"mungkin, Kyu itu adalah temannya yang biasa dikunjungi belakangan ini. Dia pemilik toko kaset besar yang ada didekat perumahan kita." Jelas nyonya Choi.

"Kyu… sa… rang… hae…" igau Siwon lemah. Suaranya pelan sekali, bahkan nyonya Choi tak bisa mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba, garis dimonitor pendeteksi detak jantung Siwon yang tadinya masih berbentuk zigzag, kini berubah menjadi lurus. Nyonya Choi menangis histeris sambil memanggil-manggil nama Siwon, sementara tuan Choi memanggil dokter.

**#Do You Believe in Hope?#**

"mianhaeyo, appa, eomma. Aku belum sempat membahagiakan kalian. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa pada Kyuhyun…" gumam Siwon, atau lebih tepatnya Siwon dalam mode roh.

"kau ingin melakukan apa sekarang?" tanya seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang berdiri disamping Siwon dengan tangan terlipat didepan memandangi keluarga Siwon yang tengah menangisi Siwon. Dia adalah namja yang tempo hari berbicara dengan Kyuhyun setelah adegan memalukan Siwon.

"bisakah aku berharap?" gumam Siwon.

**#Do You Believe in Hope?#**

Kyuhyun terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Selama tak bekerja, dia hanya tiduran dikamarnya sambil berguling-guling tak jelas memikirkan Siwon. Kadang dia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikirannya ke game, tapi tak berguna, yang ada sekarang TV LCD-nyalah yang menjadi korban. Kyuhyun melemparnya dengan stik ps karena dia kesal berkali-kali kalah padahal biasanya dia selalu menang.

DINGDONG… DINGDONG…

Bel rumah Kyuhyun berbunyi. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas dan mengikat rambut panjangnya asal.

"nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun lewat intercom.

"kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya orang diseberang. Mendengar suara yang sudah cukup lama – menurut Kyuhyun– tak didengarnya, Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan ketika melihat orang yang dirindukannya dihadapannya, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk orang tersebut. Dan entah kenapa, airmata Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya keluar begitu saja dan membasahi baju Siwon. padahal dia bukanlah tipikal yeoja yang gampang menangis.

Merasa bajunya basah, Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan mendongakkan kepala Kyuhyun hingga wajah kusut Kyuhyun terlihat. Dihapusnya airmata Kyuhyun dari kedua sudut mata Kyuhyun.

"wae?" tanya Siwon. "kenapa menangis?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"kenapa menangis?" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa menangis?" gumam Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kenapa aku menangis?" kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya. O-owh… sepertinya Kyuhyun marah. Siwon mulai memasang pose siaga.

"menurutmu kenapa aku menangis bodoh?! Kau tak pernah datang lagi ketoko. Tak ada satupun kabar tentangmu. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi aku tak bisa menemukanmu. Aku bahkan tak bisa bekerja karena mencemaskanmu. TV-ku juga rusak karenamu!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal. Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, apa hubungannya dirinya dengan TV Kyuhyun?

"kepalaku pusing karenamu, aku menangis karenamu, aku… aku… apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?" Delik Kyuhyun. Siwon otomatis menghentikan tawanya.

"jadi, intinya?" tanya Siwon.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan sebuah pukulan yang dilayangkannya ke dada Siwon. Siwon langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"ne. arraseo, aku juga merindukanmu." Balas Siwon. "Mianhae." Tambah Siwon.

"ya, minta maaf, kau harus meminta maaf padaku sebanyak-banyaknya." Timpal Kyuhyun.

"mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae. Sudah cukup?" tanya siwon.

"belum."

"mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae."

"belum."

"mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae."

"belum…"

"Kau…" Siwon mulai kesal pada Kyuhyun. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun. Dan detik berikutnya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Siwon menciumnya! Cukup lama berciuman dan mereka juga sudah hampir kehabisan oksigen. Siwon akhirnya menyudahi ciumannya..

"kau memaafkan aku sekarang, Kyunnie?" Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"dengar, waktuku tak banyak, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik. Kau mengerti Kyuhyunnie?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Saranghaeyo, Kyuhyunnie."

"Nado, saranghae, oppa." balas Kyuhyun cepat. Sekarang, beban yang menimpa Siwon rasanya sudah menghilang.

"mau jalan-jalan? Kita ke lotte world." Ajak siwon. Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengiyakannya. Dan hari itu mereka habiskan untuk jalan-jalan dan bermain berdua. Dan Kyuhyun juga tak lupa untuk meminta nomor hp Siwon.

"masuklah, sudah malam. Langsung tidur." kata Siwon saat mereka sudah tiba lagi di rumah Kyuhyun.

"arraseo. Oppa ddo. Besok kalau sempat datanglah lagi ke toko, pelanggan toko selalu menanyakanmu sejak hari pertama saat kau tak ada."

"hahaha… jinjja? Arraseo."

Setelah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Siwon kembali bergumam, "mianhae, Kyunnie. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku besok…"

**#Do You Believe in Hope?#**

Kyuhyun terus menunggu Siwon. Para pelanggan yang cukup lama menunggu hingga toko buka, terlihat seperti sedang balas dendam pada Kyuhyun. Mereka datang bagaikan banjir, sedangkan Siwon, hingga toko hampir tutup pun, dia tak muncul. Jadi Kyuhyun mengambil inisiatif untuk menelpon Siwon.

"Yeoboseyo?" terdengar suara yeoja di seberang line.

"Ne, yeoboseyo, apa Siwon oppa ada?" tanya Kyuhyun sopan.

"apa kamu yang bernama Kyuhyun?" tanya yeoja itu.

"ne, saya Kyuhyun."

"bisakah kamu datang kerumah Siwonnie? Nanti akan eomma kirimkan alamatnya."

"eo-eomma?"

"ne, panggil saya dengan sebutan eomma saja. Bisakah?"

"ne, eomma, setelah toko tutup saya segera kesana."

**#Do You Believe in Hope?#**

"Jadi, Siwon oppa mengidap penyakit parah dan dia dirawat dirumah sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"nde." Nyonya Choi mulai menangis. Kyuhyun mendekat kearah nyonya Choi dan memeluknya. Setelah nyonya Choi agak tenang, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"eomma tenang saja, oppa pasti akan sembuh." Ujar Kyuhyun menghibur. Tapi yang ada nyonya Choi malah semakin menangis.

"tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungin sembuh."

"waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"apa kau tidak tahu, Siwon sudah meninggal 2 hari yang lalu." Kata-kata nyonya Choi bagaikan batu besar yang tiba-tiba menimpa Kyuhyun.

"m-mwoyeyo? Musun iriya? Kemarin aku baru saja bertemu dengannya dan bermain bersamanya seharian. Dia bahkan mengantarkan kupulang. Dan aku sadar. Aku tidak bermimpi, eomma."

"tapi itulah kenyataannya. Siwon sudah tiada." Nyonya choi semakin menangis. Karena Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras, akhirnya malam itu juga nyonya Choi pergi bersama Kyuhyun ditemani oleh beberapa bodyguard menuju ke makam Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap nisan bertuliskan nama Choi Siwon itu nanar. Dia tak percaya kalau Siwon sudah meninggal. Dia bahkan bertemu dengannya kemarin.

"jadi… kemarin itu adalah caramu berpamitan denganku oppa?" Kyuhyun mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

"kenapa? Lebih baik kau tak usah menemuiku! Aku lebih baik tidak mengetahui ini semua. Aku membencimu oppa!" Kyuhyun terduduk disamping makam Siwon. Dia terus menatap makam itu. satu per satu bayangan tentang pertemuannya dengan siwon kembali berputar dipikirannya. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Kyuhyun limbung kesamping dan segera ditahan oleh seorang bodyguard yang ikut bersamanya.

"Gomawo, karena sudah mencintaiku, oppa. selamanya kau akan memiliki tempat spesial dihatiku." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dibantu oleh sang bodyguard.

**#Do You Believe in Hope?#**

_**Flashback**_

"bisakah aku berharap?" gumam Siwon.

"tentu saja."

"I hope I can turn back the time, and say the truth to her…"

"Maaf, bukannya ingin mengecewakanmu, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan itu karena itu diluar kuasaku. Tapi, aku bisa melakukan satu hal…"

Disinilah Siwon sekarang, didepan rumah Kyuhyun. Jangan tanya darimana Siwon bisa mendapatkan alamat rumah Kyuhyun. Siwon adalah seorang fans fanatik dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan dia tahu segalanya tentang Kyuhyun.

"lakukan dengan baik, waktumu hanya satu hari saja. Tak lebih."

"aku tahu Leeteuk-sshi. Kau ini cerewet sekali." Gerutu Siwon.

"kau ini! Mau waktumu kukurangi?" ancam Leeteuk.

"aniyo, mianhada."

Leeteuk membantu Siwon untuk bisa menjadi sosok manusia sekali lagi, tapi hanya untuk sehari saja, setelahnya, Siwon harus ikut dengan Leeteuk menuju ke alam berikutnya. Sebelum waktunya habis, Siwon sempat menuliskan sesuatu dikertas dan menyelipkannya kedalam tas Kyuhyun, dan sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum membacanya.

_**End of Flashback**_

**#Do You Believe in Hope?#**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan pesan dari Siwon yang diselipkan didalam tasnya. Kyuhyun membacanya dan dia kembali meneteskan airmatanya, tapi segera dihapusnya.

"arraseo. Aku tak akan menangis lagi. Aku tak ingin menjadi beban untukmu. Aku akan tersenyum. kau melihatnya kan oppa?" sejak hari itu, Kyuhyun seolah sudah melupakan kalau Siwon sudah tiada. Dia masih bisa merasakan kalau Siwon sedang berada disampingnya dan memperhatikannya. Karena, Siwon selalu ada di dalam hatinya…

_Selamat tinggal Kyuhyunnie, rasanya lega sekali setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku kalau aku menggunakan cara seperti ini untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kumohon, jangan menangis, karena itu akan menjadi beban untukku. Aku tak pernah bisa melihatmu menangis. Tersenyumlah, aku akan selalu berada disisimu dan akan selalu bersamamu. Kuharap, kau bisa secepatnya menemukan penggantiku, dan hidup bahagia dengannya. Kyuhyunnie, SARANGHAEYO!^^_

**-THE END-**


End file.
